


Prompt Challenge: Edward Elric in Ikebukuro

by KitCatGreenCat



Category: Durarara!!, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ikebukuro, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCatGreenCat/pseuds/KitCatGreenCat
Summary: Edward is traveling around for research and hears about Ikebukuro, so goes to check it out. This is post promised day.
Kudos: 9





	Prompt Challenge: Edward Elric in Ikebukuro

Edward Elric in Ikebukuro

Post promise day, Edward can have his alchemy or not up to you. Edward travels to Ikebukuro after hearing all the rumors. There he meets Shizou Heiwajima and he calls Edward short which starts a fight between them. During the fight you can reveal Edward's metal limb/limbs and possibly breaking said limb/limbs which would cause Edward to call Winry and possibly result in him meeting Shinra and Celty. Once they calm down they actually end up getting along. This fight attracts Izaya and gets him interested because someone who can take on Shizou with or without alchemy and has metal limb/limbs is impressive. The rest is up to you ;)

Or

Truth is a jerk and instead of taking Edward's alchemy sends him into the Durarara!! world, up to you if Al joins him. Edward then travels to Ikebukuro because of all the crazy stuff that happens there and thinks he will find the answer in how to get back or ends up finding a home.


End file.
